The present invention relates in general to a telecommunication system including a central exchange, and more particularly, to a telecommunication system in which the transmission loss of a transmission line associated with the central exchange is compensated.
A telecommunication system is generally made up of a communication network covering a large area, in which information transmission lines, such as subscriber's lines interconnecting subscribers and telephone central offices, and trunks coupling the telephone central offices, are provided.
The information transmission lines of the telecommunication system are required to have certain transmission characteristics in order to prevent deterioration of the transmission signals carried thereby. Therefore, in the case where the information transmission lines extend over a long distance and the transmission loss thereof exceeds a certain permissible transmission loss, 5 dB for instance, a gain compensating apparatus, such as a negative impedance repeater, and end repeater and a range extender is provided at the information transmission line to compensate the transmission loss. It is, however, costly and therefore uneconomical to provide such gain compensating apparatus at the respective information transmission lines.